freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Puppet
Were you looking for one of Phantom Puppet's counterparts; The Puppet or Nightmarionne? Phantom Puppet = The is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Puppet. Appearance The Phantom Puppet appears much like its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 incarnation, though its body is charred and its eyes have small white irises, much like the other phantoms. Its charred and burnt appearance possibly foreshadows the torching of the attraction. Its three buttons are very dark in color. Locations The Phantom Puppet appears very briefly in CAM 08 and then appears in The Office depending on whether or not the player changes the Monitor's view before lowering it. Behavior The Phantom Puppet acts similarly to Phantom Mangle and Phantom Chica, as it only appears on CAM 08. If the player views the Phantom Puppet in CAM 08, they are advised to immediately change the monitor's view. If this warning is not exercised, the monitor will automatically close and Phantom Puppet will block the player's view, causing a ventilation error and blocking the use of both the Maintenance Panel and the monitor. Furthermore when that happens, the Phantom Puppet will make a weird, "computer-like" noise while blocking the player's view. Once in the room, the Phantom Puppet cannot be warded off and must leave on its own, which will take approximately 17 seconds. During this period, it allows time for Springtrap to move closer to the player while also leaving the player vulnerable to the other phantoms, especially Phantom Freddy, who may attack, even while the Phantom Puppet is still in The Office. Trivia *Unlike the original Puppet, the Phantom Puppet is one of the two phantom animatronics who lacks an official jumpscare, the other being Phantom Mangle. **Phantom Puppet is one of the four antagonists to not have a jumpscare, the three others being Phantom Mangle, BB, and the Freddles of Nightmare Freddy. **Phantom Puppet is the Puppet's only counterpart to not have a jumpscare. * Phantom Puppet's actions are very similar to the way it blocks Freddy Fazbear's vision in the cutscene after Night 4 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Despite appearing burnt in most cases, the Phantom Puppet will retain its original appearance as the Puppet when being viewed from CAM 08. ** Oddly, there are few textures for the Puppet from the second game (including the unused last frame of its jumpscare and three textures that appears at the Main Hall) that can be found within the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 game files. It is unknown why this is there. *If the Phantom Puppet is in The Office when Springtrap is about to kill the player, it will just disappear and Springtrap will jumpscare the player. **Because of this fact, along with the fact that it almost entirely obstructs the player's view and prevents use of the Monitor and Maintenance Panel, Phantom Puppet is considered by some the most dangerous phantom animatronic in the game. *In the Extra menu, Phantom Puppet's name is literally "Phantom Puppet", possibly proving that The Puppet's official name may well be "The Puppet". *Most phantom animatronics appear in locations near where the remains of the original character they represent are at. Phantom Chica is the only exception. Phantom Puppet appears in the same room where the original Puppet mask is located. *Phantom Puppet is one of the three animatronics whose full bodies aren't completely visible in the Extra menu, the other two being Phantom Freddy and Springtrap's second image. *The sound that occurs during Phantom Puppet's sequence sounds very similar to a fax machine, which may hint to the Phone Guy. Though, this could easily be a coincidence. *Phantom Puppet is one of the three phantom animatronics to have lack eyes before performing their jumpscare, the others being Phantom BB and Phantom Freddy. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 298.png|Phantom Puppet in CAM 08. Strangely, it has the appearance of its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 self. 300.png|Phantom Puppet in CAM 08 (2nd version). PuppetCAM08LightsOff.png|Phantom Puppet in CAM 08, lights off. Puppetlookingatyou.gif|Phantom Puppet's texture in the office. Miscellaneous NfgLjqw.jpg|Phantom Puppet in the Extra menu. PhantomPuppetBrightened.png|Phantom Puppet, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Audios = Gameplay The sound that Phantom Puppet makes while blocking the player's view. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms